Friday Night
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: Since Elliot left the squad, he and Olivia have been meeting up Friday nights to watch movies. What happens when they get interested in a little more than a movie and dinner. MAJOR M! TOTAL SMUT! IF YOU DON'T LIKE M, DON'T READ! One-shot!


**Please review! I love you guys! I had a request to do this, so...here it goes. :)**

Olivia sat on her couch with her best friend, and former partner, Elliot Staber. Another Friday night was spent watching cheesy movies in her living room with chinese food and beer. Every week, they'd get closer and closer to telling each other their feelings, but when they were going to, the words never came out.

Elliot had his arm around Olivia as she leaned into his chest. Her feet were tucked beside her on the couch. He looked down at her and smiled at how engrossed she was in the movie. She was wearing jeans and a ivory sweater. He could smell her perfume every time he inhaled. They were so close. He hadn't been paying attention to the movie at all. As soon as she cuddled into him, his gaze found her cleavage and he had a hard time removing it.

Before he knew it, the movie had ended and Olivia was out of his arms to retrieve the movie. He watched as her hips swayed, nearly losing his calm when she bent over to take the movie out. He finally figured her out. She was the definition of sex. Everything about her screamed sex.

Her voice got deeper as she got older and it could make any man fall to their knees for her. Every move she made drove him wild. When she drank her beer, her head tipped back and gave him full access to her neck. The small of her back showed every time she squatted down or reached up to get something. Those hands, he pictured them clawing at his back, pushing down on his head, and grabbing other parts of his anatomy. He dreamed about her writhing under him, screaming his name over and over again. Her legs, they went on for miles. Those legs could be wrapped around his waist, his head. They could be above her head and dangling off the edge of a table while he pummeled into her.

He knew he was thinking like a sex addict. All of his thoughts lately revolved around Olivia and him having sex somewhere at the presinct. The interrogation room, the locker room, they gym, and Cragen's office, they were all places that had one place in common. His former partner had access to all of them. Some nights, he'd stay at the presinct with her and entertain her while she finished up paper work. On more than one occasion, he just wanted to clear her desk with his arm and lay her down on it.

Those nights, he wondered if Nick thought this way about Olivia. He wouldn't blame him. The way she talked, walked, just the way her lips moved made him hard. He couldn't get enough of those lips. They were always full and looked like they wanted to be kissed every moment he was with her. It nearly made him groan whenever her lips parted slightly and she bit her lip. He always wondered what it would be like to kiss her, have her lips on him.

His mind was running wild in a matter of five seconds and he was already squirming in his seat. She put the movie back up on the shelf. God damn her! She stretched onto her toes to slide the movie back in place. The jeans hugged her ass and rided low enough for him to see the small of her back again. How many times had he touched that spot when she strutted in front of him? He needed to get a grip before he had to make an excuse to take a very, very cold shower.

"El?" Olivia asked still looking at the movies. She dropped back down to her heels and looked at him. "What did you want to watch now? I need more movies. We've gone through all of them."

Elliot smiled. "Why don't we just play a game? We could talk. Do something else for a change?"

"Okay." Olivia smirked while quirking her eyebrow. She dropped onto the couch and looked at him. "Do you want to play truth or dare?"

"Sure, but no drinking dares. Last time we did that, I threw up all over the table down at the bar and we were banned from that place." Elliot said holding up his finger.

Olivia chuckled as hair dropped into her face. She knew he liked it when that happened. It always made him grin. "Okay, no drinking dares. But, I get to go first."

Elliot rolled his eyes. "Fine, truth."

"Way to start out easy, Stabler." Olivia scoffed smiling. She thought a moment. "What ever happened to my boyfriend, Patrick? One day, we are perfectly fine. The next, he accuses me of being a cheater."

"Well," Elliot started. He knew exactly how he thought that. She knew that he knew and she was using it to her advantage. "He came into the squad room one day to see you. When he asked for you, they sent him to me. We were doing that whole undercover baby thing. He asked where you were, I said that you were taking care of the baby in the break room." He saw the confusion starting to form on Olivia's face. She was wondering where this story was going. "He asked me, 'What baby?'. I said it was the one that we just saved. Then, he and I started talking about other undercover things that we did. When he saw you, he said that he had to go. I couldn't stop him to ask why. I guess he thought we were more than just partners." He shrugged.

"Oh, he just concluded that?" Olivia asked skeptically. She was quite amused by the fact that her ex talked to Elliot about their so called 'relationship'. It's not like she didn't want a relationship with the man. She had wanted one for so long, she was beginning to wonder when she just thought of him as a friend.

"Truth or dare, Liv?" Elliot asked with a shit eating grin on his face. He had something cruel up his sleeve and she wanted to wait to see what it was before jumping right in.

Olivia looked into his piercing blue eyes. "Truth."

Elliot rolled his eyes. "And you say I take the easy way." He paused to think of a good one. He wanted to find out something she wouldn't give up without a fight. In this game, she did almost anything. The only thing she wouldn't do was make out with Munch. Fin had to learn that the hard way. "When did you get your tattoo?"

Olivia's eyes widened. "How did you know-"

"Liv, I have known you for fifteen years. I have walked in on you changing more than once. You have a nice little purple heart on your right hip. When did you get it?" Elliot asked gauging her reaction.

"Uh..." She paused and blushed slightly wondering how Elliot saw it. She had never caught him when he walked in on her. "I got it the day of my high school graduation." Elliot nodded, happy with her answer. "Truth or dare, Elliot?"

"Let's go with dare." Elliot challenged. If there was no drinking dares, it was going to take her a while to think of one. Sometimes he just thought that she wanted to get him drunk.

Olivia smirked and leaned forward, giving him another show of her cleavage. This did not go unnoticed. "Foot massage, now." She ordered, placing her feet in his lap.

"I am just a servant to you, arent' I?" Elliot asked chuckling as he took one of her feet into his hands and started pushing his thumbs into her heel.

"Maybe." Olivia moaned as she leaned into the couch.

"Truth or dare?" Elliot asked as he slid his thumb up her arch, making her laugh.

"Dare." Olivia chuckled. She squirmed again when his thumb ran back down her arch.

Elliot smirked at her deviously. "I dare you," He started grabbing an ice cube from her water. "To keep this ice cube on your naval until it melts."

"That's just mean." Olivia chuckled as he lifted her shirt slightly to put the ice cube on her naval. She gasped and tried not to squirm as the cold started to form goose bumps on her skin. Elliot had gone back to massaging her feet. "Truth...or dare."

"Truth." He smirked seeing that she was more focused on the cold ice cube melting on her stomach.

Olivia sensed the new mood in his playfullness and decided she should have a little fun. "Have you ever had sex in a public place?" She gasped when a drop of water ran down the side of her stomach.

"Nope." Elliot smirked knowing she didn't gain anything from this round.

"Damn you, Stabler." Olivia chuckled and squealed when more drops of water ran down her stomach. "You really suck."

Elliot laughed as he moved onto her other foot, loving the moan that came out of her. "Truth or dare, Olivia?"

"Truth." Olivia breathed. She screwed her eyes shut when the cold was really starting to seep into her skin.

What was the last sexual fantasy that you had?" Elliot asked knowing that he was taking a leap here, but he needed to take it.

Olivia didn't even think about it. "When you and I got you that new car, you know the mustang. I was wondering what it would be like to have sex on the hood of a car."

This caught Elliot's attention. Her last sexual fantasy was when she was with him. His car triggered a sexual thought from Olivia. "Really?"

"What can I say? I love cars." Olivia smiled lightly before inhaling sharply. "Elliot, this is freezing! My skin is going to be purple by the time it melts completely.

"No, it's not. I know how to warm it up. Just ask me my next thing and I will warm it up." Elliot smirked.

"Truth or dare?" Olivia asked screwing her eyes shut again.

"Dare." Elliot said jutting his chin at her.

"WARM IT UP!" She yelled gripping the blanket near her head. Before she realized what was happening, Elliot's mouth was on her stomach. He sucked the ice cube into his mouth and started sucking on her naval. Instantly, she felt his tongue rubbing against her skin and it was making her nerves flare.

Elliot felt more goose bumps forming on her skin and knew that it wasn't because she was cold. He started licking the trails that the drops of water made. Her legs tucked under his arms as he continued to lick and suck. Soon, he was just kissing her stomach and his nose was making her shirt rise higher each time he moved his head upwards. "Truth or dare, Liv?"

Olivia's eyes went wide as she stared down at him. His lips were skimming over the bottom of her bra. "Truth?"

"When did you first know you loved me?" Elliot asked. He knew, that if she didn't love him, she would not have let him do this.

"I don't know." Olivia breathed. She put a hand on his cheek. "It was somewhere between the first time I saw your eyes and when you first spoke to me. I was yours forever in that moment." She smiled when Elliot's face lit up with a grin that went to his ears. His lips covered hers in a flash. She moaned into his mouth when she felt his member pushing into her thigh. "Bedroom." She mumbled inbetween kisses.

Elliot smiled against the kiss and gripped her thighs in his hands. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he lifted her up off the couch and carried her to the bedroom. She pulled away from his lips and started licking his ear. He groaned in response and quickened his pace. They both dropped onto the bed still kissing. Olivia held onto him as he moved them closer to the pillows.

She started pulling at the buttoms on his old work shirt. His tongue slipped into her mouth and she got the final buttons undone. His chest was hard against her hand. His skin was smooth except for a few scars. All she was doing was exploring with her hands. Her mind and lips were still occupied with his own lips. She whimpered when he pulled away from the kiss. He smirked down at her as he took off his shirt.

Olivia licked her lips as she stared up at him. She had dreams of this site and they didn't do him justice. His chest was well sculpted and it made her want him more. He dropped back down to his hands before kissing her again. When he started sitting back up, she followed him. She didn't want to lose any contact with him. Elliot reached down and grabbed the hem of her sweater. Their lips only parted when he had to lift it over her head. Olivia's hands dropped down to his belt buckle. He tugged on her jeans as she whipped the belt onto the floor.

She laid back on the bed while Elliot pulled her jeans off. His weight sank onto her as she captured his lips, putting a hand on the back of his neck. Slowly, she slid his boxers down with her feet. Torture was tactic for them. Dominance was all they knew and she knew there would be a war in the mix of everything.

Elliot unclasped her bra and threw it behind before taking one of her nipples into his mouth while his fingers teased the other one. She gasped and moaned as she pushed his head down to her chest. The way he was sucking and licking her breast was driving her mad. Her core was throbbing and her legs were trembling. He moved to the other breast and gave it the same attention as the other. Olivia felt her stomach tightening and realized she was going to cum with him just touching her.

"Oh God Elliot!" She screamed as she writhed under him. Her legs spasmed as she came down from her high. Elliot smirked letting her nipple go with a quiet popping noise. Olivia knew his ego was growing with every breath she took in and let out. Her lungs were hurting, she was breathing so heavily.

He wasn't giving her a break. Leaning down, he bit the thin material of her panties and ripped them off. Olivia looked at him with her underwear between his teeth as he looked at her like she was his prey. She was more than willing. Elliot flung the underwear into the corner before dropping down and searching out her clit. He sucked on it, making Olivia arch her back. The thought that he was smelling and tasting her went straight to his dick.

"Jesus! Don't stop!" Olivia yelled as she gripped the sheets. Elliot's tongue slid deep inside her and lapped at her walls. The friction was rapidly bringing her to the edge again. She screamed when Elliot thrust his fingers into her depths, bringing her to euphoria. "Holy shit!" She panted. Her vision wasn't even clear and her legs were a dead zone to her mind. Elliot swiped her clit a few more times with his tongue, watching as she shuddered and moaned at his touch.

When her vision cleared, she saw Elliot kneeling on the bed. He was positioned at her entrance and was waiting for her to give the okay. Olivia responded when she was starting to get feeling back in her legs. She wrapped her long legs around his calves and pulled him towards her. He got the message and slowly pushed into her. When he was buried to the hilt, he grunted.

Olivia felt herself being stretched. She moaned when he moved slightly. He touched every place in her. When she bucked into him, Elliot knew it was time to move. Slowly, he pulled back out and pushed back in, starting a slow pace. He leaned down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepend the kiss. "God, you're so tight, baby." He groaned as he pushed back into her warmth.

"Baby, faster!" She panted as her head dropped back into the pillows. When he thrust into her, she grinded her hips into him in a figure eight. His head dropped to her shoulder as he started thrusting into her faster and harder. Olivia moaned when she started to feel pressure on her tail bone. She thought she was going to split into two pieces the way he was pounding into her.

Elliot felt a tightening in his balls and knew he was going to cum soon. He trailed one hand down her body and rubbed her clit with the pad of his thumb. Leaning down to her ear, he knew his voice was going to be deep. "Cum for me, baby."

"God, Elliot!" Olivia screamed as she busted and the seams. Her toes curled and his skin snapped under her fingers. Elliot shot into her as she clamped down onto him.

"Holy shit!" He yelled as his legs shook. More of his weight was being put onto her and she didn't mind at all. When his arms started to shake, he dropped down beside her and brought her to rest on his chest.

"Well, I know one thing is for sure." Olivia panted rubbing his chest.

"What's that, baby?" Elliot asked craning his neck to look at her.

Olivia looked up at him and kissed him. "We cannot do this in a public place until we learn to quiet down." Elliot chuckled and kissed her forehead before falling asleep with her.

**Please review! I love you guys! And seriously, if you didn't like, don't review!**


End file.
